The Next Gilmore
by fangirll2017
Summary: This picks up right where Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life left off so... MAJOR FOUR WORDS SPOILER
1. The Next Gilmore

Following takes place right where Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life left off so... MAJOR LAST FOUR WORDS SPOILERS!

Other than that, enjoy! And please review!

"Mom." Rory was quiet.

"Yeah?" Responded a content Lorelai.

"I'm pregnant."

Shock flooded Rory's mother as she turned to look at her daughter, mouth agape.

"Well," Rory prompted after a moment of silence. "Say something." She looked a little nervous as though she'd disappointed Lorelai.

"Oh, right, well…" Lorelai began shaking her head as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. "How? No I know how that's not what I meant… how, I know how, if there is anyone in this world who knows how one gets pregnant it's me… I guess, when? Who? How long have you known? This is… I-I was not expecting this."

Lorelai knew that Rory was now thirty three, but it did not stop the awful feeling that she had, the feeling that her daughter would follow directly in her footsteps, the feeling of horror that she herself had had when she discovered she was pregnant at sixteen. That very feeling was back, though this time along with many questions that she had never had to answer when it was her own story.

"I know, I know, I wasn't either!" Rory looked concerned. "I found out three days ago… I'm sorry, I should've waited to tell you, God you hate me now and I just ruined your wedding day, I'm the worst I'm so so sorry." Rory rose from the steps of the gazebo and turned away from her mother who was still staring shocked at her. But Lorelai was quick to pull herself together when her daughter needed her. She knew all too well how it felt to be in Rory's shoes. Had she wished Rory had picked another day? Perhaps, but she also knew the longer she kept it a secret the harder it would've been to reveal.

"Honey, of course I don't hate you," She said, placing a comforting arm around Rory's shoulders. "I'm just confused. And surprised. Which you knew." Lorelai sighed, "Who's the father?"

"Logan Huntzberger." Rory replied to her feet.

"What? When was the last time you saw him, I thought you were cutting him off, you know due to his fiancée?" Rory pulled away from Lorelai to face her.

"I know, I was! And I did! But then he came back for a night about three weeks ago and we had a sort of goodbye… Thing that resulted in, well this!"

Rory paced back and forth a little, her hands on either side of her head.

"Does he know?"

Rory shook her head. "Ugh I'm terrible! I'm going to be a homewrecker, again! First Dean, now Logan. Better keep me from any and all homes, cause I can't seem to find one, but I sure pride myself in the ability to wreck them!"

"Don't talk like that!" Lorelai took Rory by the shoulders and leaned down to meet her eyes. "Look go home and calm down, okay?"

Rory nodded, still distraught. "I'll be back in time for the wedding. The… Next wedding. Mom, I'm so…"

"Not another word," Lorelai said granting Rory a small smile and slight squeeze on her shoulder. Rory hugged her, before heading off to their house.

"Call him!" Lorelai shouted after her.


	2. A Brief Call

Rory laid out her three phones in front of her, nervously tapping the edge of the coffee table, and was sat on the edge of the sofa. She felt a little sick. How she had been able to keep this to herself for three days was a bit of a blur… She had tried to pretend this wasn't happening and had somewhat convinced herself of the truth of that statement. Now it was all too real.

"Okay," she told herself shakily, "Breathe Rory."

It would be okay.

"I'm an adult. I can do this." Never before had she such respect and awe for her mother going through this when she was only a teenager.

Rory shook herself together and reached for her Stars Hollow phone, praying that it would not fail to get reception now.

Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing.

Maybe he wouldn't answer?

Riiiiiing

Maybe he was busy?

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing.

Maybe that would be best?

Riiiing.

"Hello?"

Rory's heart fell to her stomach.

"Hey, Logan," She said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't expecting a call so soon. In fact I wasn't at all. Not that I'm complaining."

He was smiling, Rory could tell by his voice.

"Yeah, well I wasn't really expecting to call…" Rory sighed somewhat audibly.

"What's up Ace? You sound worried."

"It's just… I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed was deafening. Rory's stomach churned as she imagined the different possibilities as to what was causing the silence. After four long seconds, she heard his voice again, this time sounding the most serious she'd ever heard him.

"Are you sure? And it's mine?"

Rory exhaled, realizing she'd been holding her breath. "Yes I'm sure. And yes it's yours."

A few more seconds of silence followed.

"Wow I uh… I wasn't um… wow. This is really unexpected."

The closing door and footsteps of someone arriving at Logan's caught Rory's ear.

"Odette is here, I'm so sorry Rory, I'll call back when I can. We'll figure it out."

Beep.

Rory set the phone back on the coffee table. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest now that Logan knew. She knew she could raise her baby on her own. But she also knew she didn't want him/her to live a life completely without a father.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone! I can't believe how many follows I've gotten in under 24 hours! Thank you all so much. I just wanted to write this so you know what to expect… This is going to be mainly family focused, so main characters are Rory and Lorelai (and Luke obviously). Logan will of course make appearances, but he won't be the main focus, at least not once the story has gotten into 'the swing of things'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Each chapter will be a "scene" that way I can hopefully keep updating it.**


	3. Triple G

Rory was asleep on the couch when Lorelai and Luke arrived home. Lorelai patted Luke's arm when they entered the living room and saw Rory.

"You go on upstairs," she whispered. "I'll talk with Rory."

"Okay," Luke said. "You let her know that I'm here for her too, okay?"

Lorelai nodded and Luke gave her a quick kiss. As he headed upstairs, Lorelai sat down next to Rory, who stirred awake.

"Mom?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey honey, I'm here."

Rory shifted herself into a seating position. "Oh no!" She exclaimed realizing what time it was. "Oh no, no, no! I missed your wedding!"

"Don't worry about it," Lorelai said comforting. "It was just like the first wedding, except that this time Kirk got drunk."

Rory leaned her head back, visibly distraught. "I'm sorry. Nothing is going to plan."

Lorelai shook her head.

"You need to stop apologizing. It's fine," she said with a smile.

Rory wrapped her arms around her mother, like she would if she was still a kid.

"Does Luke…" Rory began.

"He knows," Lorelai said softly, while holding her daughter in her arms, "and he's here for you too, whatever you need. Just like I am."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, kid."

The few minutes of silence that followed were comforting, as the Gilmore girls hugged each other.

"You know what we need?" Lorelai asked.

"Coffee?" Rory responded.

"Coffee," Lorelai confirmed.

Rory followed Lorelai into the kitchen. She sat on the kitchen chair, while Lorelai began making coffee.

"So Kirk got drunk?" Rory asked amused. "I don't think I've ever seen Kirk drunk."

"Oh, yeah… and the freaky part is he's actually normal when he's drunk. Honestly if I'd just met him, I'd have thought he was the designated driver, who was just really good at having a good time at a party without boos."

"Man I need to see that someday."

Lorelai nodded in response as her mouth was full.

"Mom? Did you just eat a coffee bean?"

"What? Sort of. Chocolate covered espresso beans, Sookie gave to me, here, try one." She offered a bag to Rory.

"Oh, well don't mind if I do!" Rory stopped herself before putting it in her mouth.

"Wait, is coffee bad when you're pregnant?"

"No way! I drank coffee throughout my pregnancy and my kid turned out just fine, other than the unhealthy obsession with coffee which rivals my own, though I still remain undefeated."

"Ha ha," Rory responded before popping the bean into her mouth. "I guess my kid will just have to defeat her grandmother's obsession."

"Woah." Lorelai was holding two large cups of coffee and stood frozen as a realization hit her.

"What?" Rory reached for her cup.

"Well, I just realized… I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Yes that is kind of how it works, the mother of the mother is the grandmother."

"Okay, yes, but I won't be the grandmother in the traditional sense."

Rory raised her eyebrow over her cup of coffee. "Nothing about you is traditional."

"I appreciate that. Oh! I wanna be the granny in Hoodwinked! Yeah, I'll go mountain climbing, skiing, live life to the extreme, all while singing a catchy song number. And I'll get the triple G tattooed on the back of my neck! Which works perfectly for three generations of Gilmores."

"You do realize that Granny is the best baker? How are you going to accomplish that?"

"Easy!" Lorelai took her seat at the table, the coffee cup in her hand, "I'll get Sookie to do the baking and then sell it as my own. Yes, yes I'm a fast paced heathen, but nobody ever got rich being honest!"

"Does Tyler Joseph know about you? Because I'm pretty sure he would argue you need to take it slow. Also you do realize tattoos are painful?"

"I can handle pain," Lorelai said defensively. "After all I've had to deal with you for thirty-three years."

"Hilarious. Really you should get your own YouTube channel."

"Hm, well wouldn't want to break the internet now would I?"

The girls smiled at each other as they took a small breather to finish their coffee.


	4. Meet Frederic

Rory's phone rang later that evening. She jumped a little startled as she had been deep in thought. Lorelai brought it over to her, glancing at the screen as she did.

"Looks like it's Logan," she said as Rory took the phone from her. She brushed past her fairly quickly and Lorelai cast a sympathetic glance after her.

Rory entered her room, and closed the door gently behind her as she tapped her phone to answer.

"Heyyy." She breathed.

"Hey, Rory, listen." Logan sounded solemn. "I don't know how to say this except to… well just say it. I'm married. About a week ago, but still married."

Rory felt herself get flustered. "Oh, well you should know that I'm not expecting you to do anything, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of our baby myself. My mom did it."

"That isn't what I'm saying!"

"Are you going to tell Odette?"

There was silence on the other end. Then, quietly, "She doesn't need to know."

"Okay, then…"

"I don't want to be completely absent, though! Our baby should know their father. I want to be there for the birth. Promise me you'll keep me up to date."

"Logan…"

"Rory, promise me."

"I promise."

Rory could hear him exhale in relief on the other side of the phone.

"Let me know if there is anything you need."

She nodded before remember he couldn't see her. "I will."

A semi awkward silence passed.

"Well," came Logan's exhausted sounding voice, "I'd better go."

"Right, of course," Rory said trying to hide the emotion that was bubbling up inside her. Turns out she now had her own 'Christopher' just as her mother did before her. They were more alike than Rory had ever thought before.

Lorelai arrived in the Dragonfly Inn the next day and noticed Frederic waiting somewhat anxiously by the front desk. With a sideways, curious look, Lorelai approached him.

"Hey Lorelai!" Frederic said with almost a false amount of chipperness. "I just got here, just waiting for Michel."

"Okay, well I figured you weren't here to check into a room. Do want me to check the kitchen and send Michel out here?"

"Would you? That'd be swell."

"Of course!" Lorelai turned to go, but what Frederic said next stopped her.

"Oh and congrats on the grandbaby! Man, aren't babies just the greatest? They're so cute and so much fun to take care of."

Michel appeared by Frederic's side.

"Oh hey, you," Frederic said pecking Michel quickly and fondly on the lips. "I was just congratulating Lorelai on Rory's baby."

"Ohhh, yes of course," responded Michel with an extravagant forced smile.

"Um, I'm sorry," Lorelai shifted a little, a quizzical look on her face. "How exactly do you know about Rory?"

"Why it's all over town," Michel said cooly.

"What?!"

"Miss Patty overheard your conversation in the gazebo," Frederic explained.

Lorelai hung her head back. "Of course, Miss Patty."

Frederic looked sympathetic, while Michel looked amused.

"Well I need to give Rory the heads up," Lorelai reached in her purse for her phone.

"Oh Michel, I have something for you to look at," Frederic said excitedly, pulling out his own phone.

"Alrighty."

Lorelai ventured into the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee. She got a feeling that she'd need a lot of it while the town buzzed with the news of Rory's pregnancy. Not to mention how Emily Gilmore would react.


End file.
